


Hold Me, Thrill Me

by Badi_otaku



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Kink, Knifeplay, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: It all started when Negan decided to make an example…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on Tumblr. Prompt: knife play

You wiped the sweat off your forehead with the back of your hand as you finished putting away all the kitchen utensils and dishes you and other workers used to cook today’s lunch. Everyone had left the kitchen by now so you were left alone with that task. It was no fun, but if that could earn you a few more points, then you were more than willing to do it.

You tossed the dish towel aside and turned around to exit the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind you. You then headed towards the hall, swiftly slaloming in the dark corridors of the factory. You turned right, then left, walked straight ahead for a bit, passing by several closed doors.

You then prepared to turn right again when, out of nowhere, you crossed the path of a tall, lean figure. You jumped slightly, having no time to look at the man before he took hold of your arm, closed in and bent over slightly, making you freeze in place.

“My room, 5 p.m. sharp. Don’t be late.” He said with a gruff voice and, as soon as he stopped talking, you felt his grip loosen and disappear altogether as he vanished like mist, making you wonder if he was simply a creation of your mind. But when you turned your head slightly, the fast moving shadow at the turn of the hallway told you this had been nothing but real.

You swallowed and as if nothing happened you kept moving towards the hall, trying to ignore the increasing pace of your heartbeat.

* * *

Quarter to five in the afternoon. You were walking rapidly through the maze of hallways, a hand resting flat against your chest as you tried to take in as much air as possible so that you wouldn’t faint. The pounding in your chest never subsided throughout the afternoon, despite your numerous attempt to relax.

You arrived to your destination at ten to five precisely, stopping in front of the closed double door, your last footsteps still echoing in the enclosed area. You faced the entrance, standing straight, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. After all this time, you were still nervous even though you knew perfectly what awaited you on the other side of these massive wooden doors.

* * *

This started the day Negan decided to make an example, when he found out that one of his men forced himself on a young girl who worked for points.

It was a late afternoon. Everyone was busy working for their points to pay their next meal. The man was harassing the poor girl again, only a few feet away from you, and he was starting to get angry.

His comrades tried to hold him back. But no one dared to really stand up to him, because everyone knew the man’s sanity was questionable, and no one wanted to risk their life fighting him.

You remembered when Negan appeared on the walkway, banging Lucille on the railing, the loud clatter suddenly silencing the entire hall. You remembered everyone immediately stopping in their tracks, turning to your leader, holding their breath. The man stopped as well and started breathing erratically as Negan stared at him with a thoughtful look, the one that told you that shit was about to go down.

You remembered the moment when he climbed down the metal stairs, his heavy steps resonating within the silent hall as everyone including you kneeled down.

You had always found Negan fascinating. He was a natural leader. He managed to establish rules and order in the community. He was feared, but respected. Every time he would walk into a room, no matter the size of this room, he would fill all the space with his presence. And when he would talk, his strong, deep voice would send shivers down your spine.

And in addition to all this, Negan was hot as hell. You would be lying if you said you didn’t think about him once or twice while having some alone time. And sometimes, you actually found yourself envying his wives.

Other people saw this as a curse, but for you, being one of Negan’s wives was a blessing. Unfortunately, he never asked you to ‘marry him’. Actually he never even noticed you. But sometimes you felt like it was better if he didn’t…

The heels of his boots clacked on the concrete floor, pulling you out of your daydream, as he slowly approached the man, Lucille casually resting on his shoulder. He stopped in front of the man, only a few feet away from you. You stared at him intently, watching his every move as his gaze went from his man to the girl next to him.

She was shaking, struggling to hold back her tears. And you felt pity for her. As for the man, he was still kneeling, staring back at Negan with fearful, pleading eyes. Negan gestured him to stand up, as well as the girl. They both obeyed. Negan raised his head slightly and looked down at the man, remaining silent for long seconds before finally talking.

“I heard things about you, Ivan,” Negan said with a quiet tone, bending over slightly, “and I didn’t quite fucking like the shit I heard, to be perfectly honest,” he added, lowering his voice, almost whispering. He then straightened up and continued his speech, speaking audibly for everyone to hear. “See, I heard that you _forced_ yourself on this _young_ woman,” he stated, pointing briefly at the girl with a gesture of the hand and stomping loudly to punctuate his sentence.

Negan stopped talking for a few seconds, looking around him, scanning the place like a hawk. Everyone was still kneeling respectfully in complete silence. “So…” he spoke again, talking to the whole crowd, “I came down here to find the fucking truth.” He looked around again. You looked down at the concrete, trying not to make eye contact with your leader.

Loud footsteps echoed in the hall again and you flinched slightly with every one of them. Negan was moving slowly, walking towards an unknown direction. Your eyes widened when you realized his footsteps where getting louder and louder. He was walking towards you.

This was confirmed when you saw to black leather boots stop in front of you, the wood of his bat clanking as it touched the ground. You didn’t dare looking up, telling yourself maybe he didn’t come for you. No, he certainly didn’t come for you, right?

“What’s your name, Doll?” You swallowed as his gruff voice rang again. Your eyes moved quickly from left to right to look at the people around you, they were all staring at you. There was no possible doubt, then. Negan was talking to you.

You slowly lifted your head to look at him in the eyes, staring for a few seconds in both fear and awe. Damn, he was hot… You immediately scolded yourself for having such an irrelevant thought in this situation and forced your mind back to reality. “(Y/N), Sir,” you replied respectfully. You hated how weak your voice sounded just now.

“Well, (Y/N)… On your feet, please,” he ordered calmly with a slight wave of his gloved hand. You stood up slowly, adverting your eyes as he kept staring at you with an unreadable expression.

“You work here, right?” he then asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. You took in a deep breath to try and calm your nerves.

“Yes, Sir,” you answered, sounding a tad more confident this time, even though you were nervous, not sure where that conversation was going.

“So you know about all the shit that happens down here, don’t you?” he asked, pointing to the ground with his index finger. You glanced at him with a questioning look, blinking repeatedly when it dawned on you. You knew where he was going.

“Uh, I-” You tried to reply before he made you go silent as he closed in, looking at you straight in the eyes. You immediately felt like a force was dragging you towards him. You didn’t move, but you felt like, suddenly, your whole world revolved around him and your eyes refused to see anything else than those two gorgeous hazel orbs.

“You’re gonna help me get the fucking truth,” he said quietly to you. You nodded without thinking as he got closer to stand next to you, gently resting his right hand on your back, between your shoulder blades. He then started walking forwards slowly, leading you to where the man and the young girl stood.

He stopped in front of them, making you face the girl. You gazed at her with a compassionate look. You wished you could help her, but you felt powerless. Negan’s voice caught your attention again, making you turn your head slightly to look at him.

“(Y/N), Doll,” he started, removing his hand from your back. You shivered at the loss of warmth where his hand was previously resting. “Tell me, yes or no,” he ordered, tilting his head slightly, “did this man force himself on this _young girl_?” he asked, emphasizing his last words.

You swallowed hard. As you had thought, he wanted a witness. He must have heard rumors about what happened. If the rumors where true, he would have to take action. But before that, he needed to make sure this was true. Everyone knew what this man, Ivan, had done to this poor girl. Negan just needed to hear it from someone- from you.

In other words, the man’s fate was in your hands.

You looked successively at the girl and the man. She didn’t look back, but the man glared at you threateningly. You would be lying if you said you weren’t scared, but you knew you had to do the right thing.

“Yes, Sir,” you replied with a nod, looking at Negan. He narrowed his eyes again, leaning back slightly.

“Did you see it happen?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir,” you replied again with another confident nod. As a matter of fact, you saw it happen, like everyone, from afar. And you felt guilty for not doing anything to prevent this from happening. But now this was all you could do.

“She’s lying!” The man’s enraged voice made you jump. You looked at him with wide eyes as two of Negan’s men restrained him, preventing him from attacking you.

“Silence!” Negan’s powerful voice startled you again, the sound resonating within the walls of the hall. He then turned to you, making you look at him again. “Are you lying?” he asked.

“No, Sir,” you said, trying to keep your composure, holding your hands together and bringing them close to your chest. Negan slowly held out his right hand, gently wrapping it around your upper-arm.

“Thank you, (Y/N),” he said with a nod. His voice and touch comforted you slightly. He meant it.

Negan let go and turned to one of his men, handing him his beloved bat before looking at the offender again. As soon as the man made eye contact with his leader, he started shaking. He knew he had no way to escape this.

“Please, I’m sorry. Negan, please, I-” The man begged before Negan cut him off.

“(Y/N), would you kindly take this young lady with you, please?” Negan requested, not looking away from the man before him, as if he was trying to read his mind. You nodded and took a step towards the girl, holding your arms out slowly to try and get her to follow you as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“N-no… I’m-I’ll stay here.” Her trembling voice surprised both you and Negan. Your leader looked at the girl with a neutral expression. The girl stared at him through thin lashes, not daring to move.

“As you wish, Sweetheart,” Negan said softly, “you don’t have to stay, but you don’t have to leave.” The girl nodded slightly as you gave her a reassuring hug. She flinched ever so slightly at your contact but didn’t fight it.

You stared at the girl in your arms for a few seconds before looking at Negan again as he stepped back. He looked around again, every one stood still, on their knees, completely silent. He waited a few more seconds before speaking again with a loud, clear voice.

“I want it to be crystal fucking clear for all of you,” he started, “rape will _not_ be tolerated under my command,” he stated, raising his voice to emphasize his words. “This is the number fucking _one_ rule,” he said, holding out his index finger and leaning back slightly, pausing for a second.

“Rules are made for a reason. Rules are what protects us from chaos- _rules_ are what makes a _civilization_ ,” he continued his speech, pacing slowly amidst the crowd. “And all this can’t work without people to _respect_ the rules.” Negan turned to the man again, staring at his trembling figure, before speaking again, shouting. “So if you try to break the rules, you get _punished_!” He paused for a second, looking around without moving and glancing at the man again, perking his eyebrows, flicking his tongue before speaking more quietly. “You get the _iron_.”

As Negan went silent, your eyes drifted to look at the shaking man next to you. “No! No no no, please, she’s lying,” the man stated, making you frown out of anger. And at this point, you hated to admit that you were glad he would get the iron. That was all he deserved. “That fucking whore is lying!” the man cried, trying to point at you, still restrained by Negan’s men.

“Careful!” Negan’s booming voice silenced him once again. Everyone flinched slightly and you felt a chill run down your spine as you watched Negan’s jaw clench as he kept staring at the offender before him with a threatening look.

The man was desperate by now, he was breathing heavily, his forehead glistening with sweat. He had no way out of this, but he was still trying. “Tell him!” he shouted to the crowd, looking around him for anyone who could help him out of this. No one would help him. “She’s a fucking liar, you all know it, she-” He shouted again before stopping, looking at Negan again with wide eyes. His chest heaved up and down rapidly.

And you jumped as, in a hopeless attempt, the man broke free from his comrades’ grip and rushed forward, fleeing like a coward. Your heart sank at the thought of him escaping his fate. He might have managed this, if it wasn’t for Negan.

The man had barely taken a step before your imperturbable leader made a swift and controlled move to grab him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him to the ground, making him kneel before him, spinning him around so that he was facing you. Negan let out a low groan as the man squirmed to get free but he remained steady on his legs.

Without wasting anymore time, Negan pulled his knife out of its sheath with his gloved hand. Your heart skipped a beat as the metal of the blade shone brightly before it disappeared into the side of the man’s neck. You jumped as you felt the girl in your arms shake in terror, burying her face into your chest. You brought her closer to you and kept staring at Negan and the dying man in front of you.

The man’s hands tried desperately to grip at Negan’s arms, progressively slowing down as his eyes went wide, blood gushing out of his wound. When you thought this couldn’t get more gruesome, Negan clenched his teeth, pushing the blade out, completely slicing the man’s throat, thick blood spurting on the concrete floor with a disgusting sound.

The man fell forward in the pool of his own blood, the bloody flesh of his open wound tensing repeatedly as he convulsed. His agony didn’t last long and soon his body stopped moving altogether. And he was dead.

You looked up from the man’s body, your gaze immediately falling on the bloody knife in Negan’s hand. At this point you were shaking with fear and disgust. So you were completely caught off guard by the chill of excitement that rushed through your entire body.

You let out a shaky breath and you kept on staring at the blade as you contemplated its shape, remembering the way it shined when it was pulled out and the way its sharp point cut so easily through the skin. You shifted uncomfortably, tightening your embrace around the girl.

Your eyes travelled up the length of the knife, staring at the blood that was pooling along the sharp edge of the blade and dripping from its tip. Your gaze then went along the gloved hand and the leather-clad arm that was holding it, lingering on Negan’s strong neck, his veins pulsating with every rush of blood, to finally make contact with his eyes.

Heat pooled between your legs as he kept staring at you, breathing heavily as he was still catching his breath. You couldn’t look away. Your eyelids were trembling slightly, your lower stomach tingling with arousal as you contemplated the man before you. Everything about him, his strong posture, the power emanating from him and the firm look in his eyes made you shake.

And at this moment, Negan _did_ notice you.

* * *

Three days later, you had found yourself in Negan’s bedroom, your heart beating so fast you thought it would pop out of your chest. You talked for a bit. At first, you were so embarrassed to expose to him your darkest desires. But the more you talked with him the more you felt comfortable. And it all started then.

From time to time, Negan would let you know you had to meet him in his room at five in the afternoon sharp, either by sending someone or, more rarely, by coming to you in person. Every time, he would tell you not to be late. You were never late. Every time, you would make sure to be on time, arriving early and simply waiting in front of his door.

And today was no exception as you waited patiently to hear the sound of the little striking clock placed on his book shelf ringing from the other side of the door, informing you that it was time.

You let out a deep sigh and tensed up as the clock started ringing, once, twice as you took a step forward, laying your right hand on the door knob on the third ringing and gently knocking on the door with your left one as the clock rang for the fourth time.

On the fifth and last ringing, your heart skipped a beat and you inhaled deeply before turning the knob slowly. You opened the door, the bright light in the room beaming in the dark hallway.

You stepped inside the room, your gaze falling on the man sitting in his black leather couch, his sole presence immediately sending a shiver running down your spine as you gently closed the door behind you, making the hallway go dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the ending cause I wasn't quite happy with it. I hope you like it.

“Shit, you’re never late, are you?” Negan asked you with a low chuckle, looking up from the binder he held in his lap. You stood still by the door, staring back at him as your lips bent into a slight smirk.

“Never,” you said with confidence, making him smile. He closed the binder and put it down on the coffee table, retrieving something from the mirrored surface. You watched intently as he sat back on his couch, showing you the key he held in his gloved hand.

You took this as your signal to move and stepped forward, making your way towards Negan, staring at his devious grin. Your heart kept on pounding in your chest as you leaned in slowly and reached for the key, taking it between your delicate fingers, flinching ever so slightly as the cool metal touched the skin of your fingertips.

You were about to pull away when Negan took hold of your arm with his other hand. The sudden contact sent a shiver of arousal down your spine. You looked him in the eyes, once again hypnotized by his piercing hazel gaze.

“I can’t wait for the day you’ll _actually_ be late…” His hoarse voice rang in your ears, making your whole body come to life. “And when you do, there _will_ be fucking consequences…” You blinked repeatedly, trying to keep your composure.

 “I better not let you down, then…” you stated, making him grin again. He let go of your arm and you straightened up, taking the key out of his grip and facing away from him. You then started making your way to the black dresser set against the far wall of the room, trying to ignore the incessant pounding in your chest.

You slowly approached the piece of furniture, tightening your grip around the small key, and stood in front of it, staring at the bottom drawer. You swallowed hard, feeling Negan’s eyes on you. You then crouched to slide the piece of metal in the keyhole, turning it slowly until you heard the lock give way.

You gently pulled the drawer, revealing its content to your eyes. Even though you had seen this more times than you could count, you still let out a shaky breath as your eyes traveled from one blade to the other.

Negan kept several weapons in this drawer, from basic kitchen knives to his sophisticated butterfly knife, including his tactical blade and tiny folding knife. To be honest, you had a soft spot for the kukri he found a month ago, but today, for some reason, none of these blades appealed to you. In fact, there was only one blade you couldn’t stop thinking about.

Sighing softly, you pushed the drawer closed, locking it again and retrieving the key. You stood up and turned around only to see that Negan was indeed staring at you. He licked his bottom lip, a satisfied grin appearing on his face as he stood up quickly to face you. You walked up to him, throwing the key on the couch, not looking away from him.

You didn’t need words, Negan instantly knew what you wanted. And he gave you just that, moving his right hand to the knife he kept fastened to his belt and pulling it out of its sheath to bring it up close to his face to show it off to you. You smiled, biting your bottom lip gently.

“I took out a shit load of walkers with it on yesterday’s run,” he murmured, waving the blade slowly as you stared at it. “I cleaned it, just for you…” he pointed out.

Your gaze remained on the shinning blade as you felt heat pooling between your legs. Out of all the blades Negan had used on you every time you had joined him in his room, this one was by far your favorite. There was something about it, maybe its aggressive shape or the idea that it could take and had indeed taken several lives that made you long for the sensation of its sharp edge on your skin.

But most of all, this blade would mean nothing to you if it weren’t for the man who carried it. When Negan would pull it out, your whole body would immediately react to him, to the aura of power, danger and dominance that emanated from him.

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered with a stern voice. You didn’t need to be told twice, you walked past him to stand in front of the armchair closest to the bed, pulling your shirt off and getting rid of your shoes and jeans. You folded your clothes neatly and put them on the armchair, like you always did, and unfastened your bra, leaving you in your underwear as the bra joined the other garments.

Negan stared at you the whole time, leaning back slightly, his arms dangling along his sides, the knife still firmly held in his gloved hand. He grinned widely as you walked up to his bed, sitting on the edge, patiently waiting for the next order. He tilted his head, biting his tongue lightly and started to move, taking a step forward to put the knife down on the table.

“Lie down,” he instructed with the same authoritative tone that made you weak in the knees. You did what you were told and laid down in the middle of the comfortable bed, sighing softly as your skin rubbed against the soft satin.

Your gaze followed his every movement as he got rid of his leather boots, tossing them aside, and took his jacket off, draping it over the back of the couch. He then retrieved something from the seat. When he turned around to face you, you saw his long fingers entwining with the material of his red scarf. You felt your cheeks heat up as he made his way towards you.

“Arms up, Doll,” he said. You immediately put your arms up above your head so that your hands touched the headboard behind you. He smiled at the sight of your body stretched before him, your position making your breasts look rounder and fuller.

He slowly approached you to sit on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipped under his weight. He then unfolded his scarf and leaned over to tie your hands to the headboard, tightening the restraints slightly around your wrists.

Once Negan was sure the knot was secure, his hands moved from your wrists along your arms, making you shiver as rough fingertips and leather-clad digits lightly grazed your skin. “You okay?” he asked with a gentle tone that you had only heard within the walls of this room.

You nodded and closed your eyes to enjoy the sensation his hands gave you but it was already too late as he stood up from the bed, leaving you longing for his touch. You kept your eyes closed. He walked away from the bed in silence, the only sounds you could perceive being your frantic breathing and your rapid heartbeat.

You flinched when you heard the metal of the knife scrape the surface of the mirror table as Negan picked it up. After that, the room went silent again. You tried to open your eyes to see where Negan was, your eyelids barely twitching when his voice rang again.

“Keep your eyes closed,” he ordered. You obeyed, shifting uncomfortably on the bed, squeezing your legs together to try and ease the ache of the anticipation. He made you wait a few seconds like this, your chest heaving up and down rapidly.

The sudden contact of a sharp point against your skin made you gasp and your breathing stopped altogether. Negan let out a throaty chuckle. You tried to remain as still as possible as he started running the tip of the blade from your forearm along your upper-arm, down the side of your ribcage, the tiny point grazed your skin.

You moaned softly before the contact was broken, leaving you squirming slightly. “Stay still,” Negan ordered quietly but firmly. You obeyed and panted again when he laid the blade flat on your nipple. The chills came running down your spine as you tried to control your breathing. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, again and again.

You sighed in contentment when the blade glided on your hard nipple until only the tip was touching the sensitive skin before disappearing again. You tried to open your eyes again but were stopped once again by Negan. “Eyes closed, Doll…” He sounded more authoritative this time.

You didn’t budge as he climbed on the bed, making the mattress dip again near your feet. A soft moan escaped your mouth when you felt his hands wrap around your ankles, the calloused skin of his left hand contrasting with the soft leather on his right hand.

You didn’t know where the knife was but it didn’t matter to you, all you could think about right now was the feeling of his warm hands moving up your legs ever so slowly, brushing the hem of your underwear before going down again.

He then stopped at your ankles, wrapping his large hands around them again and moving your legs gently to fold them. You giggled slightly when the sole of your feet rubbed against the sheet and moaned again when Negan slid his hands under your knees to spread your legs.

You felt him move closer to you to settle between your legs and blushed, feeling suddenly exposed. One of his hands left your skin, only to be replaced by the knife again as you felt the cold metal of the tip graze the skin of you cheek. Negan gently squeezed your thigh with his left hand, brushing the side of the blade along your collarbone, your hot skin instantly cooled down by the frigid metal.

You moaned as the blade went lower down your body, running between your breasts, making your nipples hard again, and down your stomach. The chills caused goose bumps to appear on your soft skin and another chuckle left Negan’s mouth.

You gasped when he didn’t stop and kept on running the blade lower and lower, brushing the metal on the black lace, down your pelvic area. You squirmed uncontrollably, the tingly sensation between your legs intensifying as the tip of the knife grazed ever so lightly along your covered folds.

“Be still,” Negan ordered and you nodded, “Open your eyes, Doll, look at me,” he then instructed. You did as you were told, slowly opening your eyes. The sight of him kneeling between your legs, knife in hand, staring at you with a hungry look made your chest dip as you let out a loud moan.

He smiled slyly, the grip of his left hand tightening around your thigh. He then let go and his hand moved to rest on your folded knee. He looked down, moving the knife again to lay the blade flat against your inner thigh. The knife pressed gently into your flesh, making your feel its rough serrations and sharp cutting edge.

You did your best to stay still as Negan started to move the blade up your thigh. You stared at the cutting edge with wide eyes as it rubbed against your skin. The constant risk of being hurt made everything more intense and you whined when the tip of the blade slithered under the side of your underwear, the edge sliding on the lace, cutting it neatly.

You looked at Negan, clenching your jaw as he proceeded to do the same thing on the other side. When the material gave way, Negan slowly pulled your now useless underwear away from you and got rid of it, leaving you bare to his eyes.

You shivered as the cool air of the room caressed your wet folds. “Be very still,” Negan ordered again, his voice thick with lust. You bit your bottom lip in anticipation and gasped when the tip of the blade touched the skin of your most sensitive parts, slowly going down along your outer lips.

All the muscles in your body contracted as you stayed still. You heart started beating faster, if that was even possible, and shivers ran down your spine as the tip of the blade touched your pink flesh. A muffled whine escaped your throat, your chest heaving up and down erratically.

The sense of danger, this was what you absolutely loved about this. The simple idea that, at any moment, the blade could slice your skin open, permanently marking your body. This and the feeling of being powerless, abandoning yourself completely, letting Negan take control of your whole being, putting your body in his hands, trusting him with your health and safety.

You moaned out loud when Negan move the knife ever so gently, careful not to hurt you, to spread your folds slowly, gathering a little of your wetness on the tip. You stared at him as he pulled the blade away, and sighed in pleasure when he brought the knife to his mouth, licking the tip clean, and staring at you the whole time.

He then put the knife back down on the bed and got even closer to you. You spread your legs wider and let him wrap them around his waist. He grasped the knife again with his left hand while his gloved hand stroked your cheek gently. You enjoyed the feeling of the smooth material against your skin, remaining completely still and staring back at him.

“May I?” he asked. You swallowed, knowing that things were getting serious now. You nodded, giving yourself to him once again. A smirk appeared on his lips and you whimpered slightly as the sharp edge of the blade made contact with your skin, gliding smoothly down the side of your ribcage among the existing scars.

Negan put more pressure on the blade and your jaw tightened as you felt the metal slice your skin slowly. The pain shot through your whole chest and you clenched your eyes shut. Negan’s gloved hand then went down from your cheek to cup one of your breasts, kneading your flesh gently.

Your heart kept pounding your chest. You were scared, but you trusted him. He’d never hurt you badly. The scars were minor and he always did that in places that you could easily hide.

You moaned, opening your eyes again as you felt a drop of blood leak from your open wound, tickling your skin lightly. As usual Negan’s cut was precise. Deep enough to draw blood, but shallow enough so that it would stop bleeding by itself.

You moaned again when Negan unexpectedly leaned over, taking your other breast into his hot, wet mouth, sucking and nibbling on your hard nipple, his rough stubble rubbing against your thin, soft skin. You stared at him in awe, your breathing getting frantic again and the muscles of your arms contracting as you pulled on your restraints.

Negan pulled away shortly after, letting your breast go with a soft pop, the cold air on your wet skin making you arch your back causing more blood to flow.

You were taken aback when Negan gripped your leg tightly, moving quickly to flip you around. Your arms twisted weirdly with the change of angle and you struggled a bit to find a comfortable position. Negan kneeled between your legs, spreading them and gently rubbed your bottom with his right hand, the leather gliding delightfully on your skin as heat rushed to your core.

He bent over to place open mouthed kisses along your spine as the knife made its way down your arms again. His mouth eventually left your skin and the tip of the blade continued travelling down your spine, making you shiver slightly and squirm at the ever intensifying ache between your legs.

Negan ran the blade on your backside and down one of your legs as you exhale slowly. You giggled softly when the fine tip gently tickled the skin on the back of your knee. He then rubbed his gloved hand back up your other leg and pressed the tip lightly on the skin of your neck, sliding it down along the curve of your spine and between your round buttocks, the light grazing making you buck your hips and whine softly as goose bumps appeared on the surface your skin.

“Stay still!” Negan roared from behind you, making you freeze in place. “Atta girl…” He then praised, moving the knife slowly to lay the tip flat against your clit. You whined loudly, doing your best to prevent your hips from moving as the cold metal pressed against your sensitive nub. “Fucking-fuckity-fuck, you’re dripping…” he muttered, his words making you moan and move your sore arms, pulling on the scarf again.

Negan pulled the blade away from you and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, turning your head slowly only to see him licking the knife clean again, tasting the mix of irony and salty fluids remaining on the blade.

You sighed, shaking slightly at the sight he gave you. Your eyes followed his every move as he pressed the blade on the skin of your ass, pushing into your soft flesh gently. You let out a high pitched whine and Negan didn’t pay attention to you, pushing the blade harder against your skin, almost cutting it.

“Negan, stop, please!” His head snapped up to look back at you with wide eyes. He immediately stopped and put the knife down and your eyes teared up as you pulled on the fabric that tied you to the bed.

“Fuck! What is it?” Negan asked, slightly panicked, you had never asked to stop before. He moved to sit by your side, untying you quickly. Your numb arms fell on either side of your head and you sighed in relief. Your arms and shoulders had started hurting really badly all of sudden, certainly because of your position.

“My arms were hurting, sorry…” you said softly, looking at him. Seeing you calm down, Negan relaxed a bit, taking in a deep breath.

“I should’ve known, _I’m_ sorry…” he said, rubbing your arm gently with his gloved hand. You smiled slightly, staring back at him. The pain in your limbs had drastically eased and now you couldn’t ignore the ache between your legs. You were still craving for him. “Can we keep going…?” you asked carefully, closing your eyes as Negan’s hand kept stroking your arm.

“Your call…” he said and you smiled, opening your eyes again to look at him.

“One for the road,” you said, making him chuckle. He nodded and helped you turn around to lie on your back. He then settled between your legs again, folding your right leg at the knee and squeezing the flesh of your calf gently in his hand. He leaned in to kiss your inner thigh softly, looking at you in the eyes as he took hold of the knife with his right hand.

You closed your eyes as the tip of the blade ever so lightly touched the skin between your breasts, travelling down slowly. “You okay?” Negan asked quietly, just to make sure. You nodded silently as familiar chills surged through your body. Negan smiled at the sight of your body shivering when he ran the blade down your stomach.

You felt the sharp edge of the knife brush against your skin again, right above your stretched leg. You and tensed up and hissed as Negan put more pressure on the blade. You gritted your teeth when the metal cut through your skin, the burning pain causing warmth to pool in your lower stomach.

“Look at me…” Negan said softly, kissing your thigh again as you opened your eyes. You moaned when he brought the blade to his mouth and lick the blood off it with a flick of his tongue. He then leaned closer, lightly grazing your wound with his lips before sucking the blood leaking from it. The movements of his hot mouth on your skin and his nose nudging your flesh gently as he sucked your wound hungrily made you moan again, throwing you head back in bliss.

He kisses the skin around the cut repeatedly and you started imagining all the other things he could do to you with his mouth and nose when he suddenly pulled away, leaving you shaking and panting on the bed as he stood up. You watched him from where you were lying as he walked towards his black leather couch, sitting down and slipping his shoes on.

“We’re done for today, you can put your clothes back on,” Negan said to you with a neutral tone, waving towards the pile of clothes sitting on the armchair. You nodded and silently got up from the bed, hissing softly as you squeezed your legs together, setting fire to your aching flesh.

Negan smirked as he watched you walk carefully towards the dresser. Most of the time, you were both left incredibly aroused and needy after your sessions, and usually Negan didn’t give you release. It was part of the game and you actually found yourself loving it. Heading back down to take a cold shower and finally get your release after your clothes had rubbed against your skin the whole way back was delightful to you.

You pulled open the first drawer of the dresser and took a pair of panties out of it, turning towards Negan again. “You’ll have to scavenge for more of these if you keep on shredding them every time…” you stated with a playful voice, heading towards the armchair as Negan stood up to put his jacket back on.

“It’s well fucking worth the effort, trust me,” he said with a chuckle. You smiled slightly, hurrying to get dressed while Negan watched you. Your eyes would make contact with his from time to time and, slowly, you noticed a very slight change in his gaze.

When you were ready to go you headed for the door and grabbed the doorknob before Negan stopped you. “(Y/N)…” he called calmly. You turned around, gazing at him with a questioning look. Negan opened his mouth to talk but didn’t say a word.

You were quite surprised when he looked down and remained silent for a few seconds, as if he was hesitating to tell you something. He eventually looked back up, staring at you. “Thank you,” he said with a slight movement of the head. His look was soft, sweet and even -dared you say so- loving…

You smiled softly, letting go of the knob and turning around to walk up to him again. You laid a hand on his jawline, his light stubble tickling the skin of your fingertips, causing more heat to pool in your lower stomach, and kissed his cheek lightly.

You could tell he was taken aback. But he remained silent while you pulled away slowly. You headed to the door again and, giving him one last smile, you exited the room, closing the door behind you.

 

* * *

You rolled up the sleeves of your shirt as you made you way towards the kitchen, walking fast along the familiar hallways, letting your thought drift away.

You hadn’t seen Negan in over a week. Not in his room, nor anywhere in Sanctuary, actually. Not that you minded, you knew he had a lot of things to think about, hundreds of people to take care of and little time to devote to you.

But to be perfectly honest, you missed him. You loved to spend time alone with him. It allowed you –both of you- to just forget about everything that was going on around you and even forget for a few hours that the world had gone to shit.

Still immersed in your own thoughts, you didn’t see the man coming in front of you and jumped slightly when you felt his large hand grip your upper arm tightly.

“We need to talk.” You heard Negan’s deep voice and looked up as he made you turn around to follow him towards the opposite direction. For a split of second, you were actually happy to see him but that cheer was short-lived when you realized he was taking you away from your previous destination.

 “Negan, wait,” you said as you stopped walking, making him turn around to look at you. “I have work to do…” you explained with a tiny bit of worry in your voice. A part of you knew you had better not defy him and the other part reminded you that, around here, no work meant no points, and no points meant no food, clothes, bed or showers…

“Fuck work, I gotta talk to you, now,” he insisted with an authoritative tone, tightening his grip on your arm as he started walking again. He was practically dragging you down the hallway as you tried to stop him again.

“What about my points?” You asked, taking hold of Negan’s arm to make him let go, in vain. He must have heard the uneasiness in your voice and decided to ease your concerns. And the words he spoke then left you speechless.

“You won’t need them anymore.”

 


End file.
